Ten Songs Drabble
by Sailor Wolf4
Summary: Something I had worked on as an imagination exorcise about two years ago and recently found in my documents stash. I'm posting it mostly for nostalgia reasons, but please enjoy reading it all the same. Its based around my Itachi/OC pairing.


**DA Music Meme for Writers**

**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.**

**2. Put your music program on shuffle/ random and start playing songs.**

**3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.**

**4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/ artist.**

**Characters: Brianna/Itachi**

**Author's note: I was cleaning out my documents files when I came across several things that were either never finished or published, but that I felt were worth keeping. This, literally, is an outline of something I had been thinking about writing for my naruto-verse, but never got around to it (or got into it). So, here it is! Raw, unedited, and a complete representation of what my writing had been like two years ago! Enjoy!**

* * *

_1) Siamsa from The Lord of the Dance_

Brianna held out her hand to Itachi with a bright smile on her face. Itachi gave her a blank look for a second before looking down at her hand.

"Come on Itachi, you know you want to dance!" she said cheerfully.

Itachi shook his head, "I don't find much joy in dancing."

Brianna sighed, "Come on, Itachi, it'll be fun! It's one of the Elven Folk dances! I bet that you've never danced an elf dance before. Hell I know that you haven't! Come on, please?"

Itachi wasn't really sure about what to do. It had been years since he had to face a begging stare from anyone who was remotely close to him. How he and Brianna had gotten so close was beyond his imagination, but he felt the hard walls of his resolve diminish as he was faced head on with her pleading stare.

"Itachi, please, you'll like it! Just for one song! It doesn't even have to be this one!" she begged.

Itach sighed, and took her hand.

* * *

_2) Lenore by Nox Arcana_

Brianna and Itachi crept towards the dark abandoned castle like two shadows passing through the trees. As the elf princess looked up at what had once been home to the late Queen Driina she winced at how decadent the place had become. It had been such a beautiful castle just twenty years before the elf wars had started. Now, looking at it in person instead of from the many portraits that elves had painted of it from their memories, Brianna began to feel depressed. She never knew Queen Driina, but from what legends had told, when the Knight Elves invaded their lands at the start of the wars, Driina had been the sole elf to meet them…

* * *

_3) The lucid Door by Sirenia_

Brianna sighed as she shook the memory of the dream that she had. This desire that Hakumei had planted within her mind was becoming too much for her to bear mentally. But, she had to put up with it. She had to fight it even if it meant almost losing her mind. She couldn't let her parents find out; without a doubt. Her mother didn't need to be distracted by trivial matters such as her mental state and what she dreamed about constantly. It was then that she noticed a black figure looming in her window and she gasped and withdrew a kunai from under her pillow and threw it at the figure. The figure caught the kunai and twirled it on his fingers.

"Brianna, I wouldn't suggest throwing sharp devices at the person assigned to protect you," muttered the deep voice of Itachi.

Brianna rolled her eyes, "Maybe you shouldn't sneak up on your protectee! Why are you here anyway?"

Itachi sighed, "You can't hide your dreams from me."

4 Waiting for you by Blackmore's Night

Brianna clenched her hands and watched the door to the throne room hoping that he would make it back to her.

"He will come back, Brianna. You just aren't physically or mentally fit to do the job that he did in your place. Please understand?" assured her father.

Brianna closed her eyes, "Father, you learned elf magic. It was married into you. You had never needed to fight like this until after you married mother. I… Itachi hasn't… he doesn't know what he's up against!"

Shina Senju the King sighed at his daughter's worry.

* * *

_5) The Phantom of the Opera by Andrew Loyd Weber_

Brianna was shaking her head at the thought of what she had been dreaming about, if it had been a dream in the first place. What was going on? Why was Hakumei planting these dreams in her head?

The masked man who sang to her inside of her mind; he with pointed ears and a rich tenor voice. It was obviously Hakumei himself, but what was he trying to do? Seduce her into lusting after him? Surely not! What made it worse was that she had sang back a song of lust and desire that matched his own. She couldn't believe that she had done that! Surely those feelings weren't inside of her heart? Was he putting them in there? What was going on?

6 Gothic Sactum by Nox Arcana

The interior of the castle felt even darker and foreboding then the outside had let on. Decaying artistry, cloths, rusted goblets and abandoned weaponry littered the room and she and Itachi had infiltrated. The Uchiha patriarch (now) glanced around with his sharingan ablaze.

"This place is filled with old magic. Is it true that your people are made of it?" he asked quietly.

Brianna nodded.

* * *

_6) Lullaby by Xandria_

Brianna was gasping finally; broken by this last dream she had dreamed. She was getting tired of all of these bad, horrible, dreams that Hakumei was putting into her mind and she wanted them to go away.

Someone placed a gentile hand on her shoulder and she looked up into the black eyes of Itachi. Suddenly, they didn't seem so black and filled with darkness and she saw light inside of them. Finally, she was able to stare into them without feeling afraid of the darkness inside. There was none.

* * *

_7) Nightmare Parade by Nox Arcana_

Brianna stared at the sight of Hakumei's forces massing near the Luthunien Gorge and shook her head.

"It's not just Hakumei, it's the other warlords of the Knight elves. I never would have thought that they would have agreed to serve under him," she muttered.

Itachi stared at the army as if searching. Finally he indicated towards the middle.

"I believe that the leaders and Hakunei had a sort of agreement about something," he said.

Brianna saw it, the circle of warlords surrounding the Prince of the Knight Elves. She studied the way they treated him and then nodded to herself.

* * *

_8) The Carpenter by Nightwish_

Itachi stared up at one of the tapestries depicting what he took to be a great man on a white horse and various scenes leading up to what appeared to be his greatness. He heard Brianna walk up to him behind her and cast her a welcoming glance. She stood beside him and looked at the tapestry for a few minutes and nodded to herself.

"It's the White Rider and depictions of his many forms throughout the history of this world," she explained.

"Like reincarnation?" asked Itachi with interest.

Brianna shook her head, "No, he never aged and he isn't an elf. It's like he would change to fit his purpose in order to enable himself to save others around him. She pointed at the first picture.

"The Rider used to be known as the Carpenter back in ancient times. No one knows how he got here…"

* * *

_9) Haunted Memories by Nox Arcana_

Itachi sat down on a bench in one of the many gardens that littered the castle grounds and placed his head inside of his hands. Never before had he needed to face up to the memories of his past, but now, here they were, looming up around him constantly nagging at his brain, daring him to go mad. The screams of his family as he struck them down, the sight of their blood, the tears that he himself had shed while committing that act of desolation and it was all for the sake of his little brother and the village. What purpose could he have if his mind was so messed up that he'd end up going insane as the days wore on? He couldn't protect the elven princess if the memories drove him mad. He needed to see someone about this!

* * *

_10) Benzai-Ten by Blackmore's Night_

Brianna sighed as she watched the cherry blossoms fall from the tree that she laid under. Her eyes were half closed and her body was gently drifting off into a peaceful sleep. That whole mess with the war escalating near home had been solved for the most part. Hakumei needed to regroup his troops and she needed to relax for a change and let all of the stress of being the high princess of the elves leave her body. Undoubtedly, it was nice to be back inside Konoha. Normal ninja business was something that she had missed for the duration of the mission that her aunt had assigned to her and Itachi. Away from all of the disorganization of her people and the chaos of the war; she was content.

* * *

**Favorite this if you liked it, ignore its existence if you hated it, and review if you feel the need to.**


End file.
